firefandomcom-20200223-history
Winnipeg Fire Paramedic Service
History Former Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. "Station 0" ' Academy / Stores / Maintenance - 2546 McPhillips Street @ Templeton Avenue (Old Kildonan) :'Decon 98 :Trench Collapse Response Unit 'Station 1' - 65 Ellen Street @ McDermot Avenue (Downtown) Built 1965 :Engine 101 - 2020 Pierce Impel 7010 (1250/625/17F) (SN#34099) (ex-stock unit) :Engine 103 - 2008 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/30F) (SN#133936) :Ladder 1 - 2016 E-One Cyclone II X HP 100 (1750/-/100' rear-mount platform) (SO#139705) :Squad 101 - 2017 Ford Transit :Squad 102 - 2017 Ford Transit :Platoon 1 :Medic 31 - 2006 Ford / Crestline ambulance :Medic 91 - 2006 Ford / Crestline ambulance :MIRV1 '- 2007 Eldorado / Crestline Transit Bus :'Medical Superintendent 55 'Station 2' - 55 Watt Street @ Rue Desalaberry (Elmwood) Built 1990 / Renovated 2018 :Engine 2 - 1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1750/400/50F) (SN#M5990) :Medic 2 - 2009 Chevrolet / Crestline ambulance :Medic 40 :Gator 30 'Station 3' - 337 Rue Des Meurons @ Rue Goulet (Norwood) Built 1969 :Engine 3 :Water Rescue 3 - 2017 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry :District 3 :Command 3 'Station 4' - 150 Osborne Street @ Stradbrook Avenue (Osborne Village) Built 1958 :Engine 4 - 2020 Pierce Impel 7010 (1250/625/17F) (SN#34046) (ex-stock unit) :Rescue 4 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/25F) (SN#M861-3) :District Chief 4 'Station 5' - 845 Sargent Avenue @ Burnell Street (West End) Built 1910 / Addition 1982 / Renovated 2018 :Engine 5 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Rescue 5 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/25F) (SN#M861-3) :Medic 5 :Medic 92 :Safety 30 'Station 6' - 603 Redwood Avenue @ McGregor Street (North End) Built 1998 / Addition 2016 :Engine 6 - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1250/625/17F) (SN#32912) (ex-stock) :Rescue 6 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/25F) (SN#M861-3) :Squad 6 :Medic 06 :Medic 46 :ATV 'Station 7' - 10 Allan Blye Drive @ Leila Avenue (Amber Trails) Built 1997 :Engine 7 :Hazmat 7 '- 2006 Sterling Acterra / Fort Garry heavy rescue (SN#A227) :'Tanker 7 '- 2018 Freightliner M2 112 / Acres tanker (420/3500) (SN#180720168) :'Rehab 7 'Station 8' - 640 Kimberly Avenue @ Golspie Street (East Kildonan) Built 1969 / Renovated 2019 :Engine 8 - :Rescue 8 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/25F) 'Station 9' - 864 Marion Street @ Panet Street (St. Boniface Industrial Park) Built 1957 / Addition 1975 :Engine 9 - :Rescue 9 - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Saulsbury (Superior) heavy rescue (SN#124126) (SN#124500) (SN#SE 2642) :Hazmat 9 - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry 'Station 10' - 1354 Border Street @ Powell Avenue (Brooklands) Built 1967 / Renovated 2016 :Engine 10 :District 10 :Medic 17 :Trench Collapse Trailer 'Station 11' - 1705 Portage Avenue @ Route 90 Cloverleaf (St. James) Built 2015 :Engine 11 '- 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) (SN#M421) :'Ladder 11 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II HP 100 (1750/250/100' rear-mount platform) (SO#133115) (Ex-Ladder 1) :Rescue 11 '- 2005 E-One Typhoon (SN#130024) :'Medic 11 :Medical Supervisor 75 'Station 12' - 1780 Taylor Avenue @ Beaverbrook Street (River Heights) Opened 2012 :Engine 12 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Medic 12 'Station 13' - 799 Lilac Street @ Beresford Avenue (Fort Rouge) Built 1979 :Engine 13 :Ladder 13 :Medic 13 'Sub-Station 13' - 20 Churchill Drive @ Redboine Canoe Club (Fort Rouge) Loading Docks :Water Rescue 13 - :Water Rescue 131 - Harbour Guard Boats Firehawk 'Station 14' - 1057 St. Mary's Road @ Worthington Avenue (St. Vital) Built 1957 / Renovated 1975 :Engine 14 :Medic 14 'Station 15' - 1083 Autumnwood Drive @ Cottonwood Road (Windsor Park) Built 1969 :Engine 15 'Station 16' - 1001 McGregor Street @ Leila Avenue (West Kildonan) Built 1969 / Renovated 2018 :Engine 16 - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1050/500) :Ladder 16 - 2004 E-One Cyclone II / Superior / Bronto (1750/220/16/100' RLP) (SN#127886) (SN#SE 3455) :Medic 16 'Station 17' - 1501 Church Avenue @ Sheppard Street (Inkster Industrial Park) Built 1963 / Renovated 2018 :Engine 17 - 2005 E-One Typhoon (1250/400/30F) (SN#128386) (SN#SE 3572) :Medic 48 :Medical Supervisor 73 'Station 18' - 5000 Roblin Boulevard @ Dieppe Street (Charleswood) Opened April 2012 :Engine 18 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Medic 18 'Station 19' - 320 Whytewold Road @ Lodge Avenue (Silver Heights) Built 1959 :Engine 19 - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior pumper (1050/800/30F) (SN#124068) (SN#SE 2658) 'Station 20' - 525 Banting Drive @ Portage Avenue (Assiniboia) Built 1972 :Engine 20 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1750/420/100') (SN#131540) :Medic 20 'Station 21' - 1446 Regent Avenue West @ Starlight Road (West Transcona) Built 2007 :Engine 21 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Ladder 21 :Medic 49 :Medical Supervisor 72 'Station 22' - 1567 Waverley Street @ Chevrier Avenue (Fort Garry Industrial Park) Built 1977 :Rescue 22 - '2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) (SN#M632) :'Medic 22 :Medic 17 'Station 23' - 880 Dalhousie Drive @ Pembina Highway (Fort Richmond) Built 1968 :Engine 23 - 1998 Spartan Advantage / Saulsbury / Superior Pumper (1250/400/30F) (SN#298036) (SN#SE 2116) :Engine 231 ' :'Water Rescue 23 - 2017 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry water rescue :Tanker 23 - 2017 Freightliner M2 112 / Acres (420/3500) (SN#170616155) 'Station 24' - 1665 Rothesay Street @ McIvor Avenue (North Kildonan) Built 1975 :Engine 24 - :Medic 24 :District 24 : 'Station 25' - 701 Day Street @ Rosseau Avenue West (Transcona) Built 1985 :Engine 25 - :Medic 25 :Snuffer 25 - 2003 Ford F-550 / Fort Garry (CAFS/250/20A) (SN#M9376) 'Station 26' - 1525 Dakota Street @ Warde Avenue (River Park South) Built 1994 :Engine 26 - 2005 E-One Typhoon (1250/400/30F) (SN#128382) :Squad 26 :ATV Gator 26 :Wildland 26 'Station 27' - 27 Sage Creek Boulevard @ Lagimodiere Boulevard (Sage Creek) Opened 2012 :Engine 27 :Medic 27 'Station 30' - 524 Osborne Street @ Arnold Avenue (Fort Rouge) Built 1915 :Medic 43 :Medic 93 :Medic 95 :Medical Supervisor 74 :EPIC 'Station 31' - 726 Furby Street @ Notre Dame Avenue (Downtown) Built in 1989 :Medic 01 :Medic 41 :Medic 45 :Medical Supervisor 76 'Station 36' - 2490 Portage Avenue @ Olive Street (Silver Heights) Built in 1990 :Medic 36 'Station 40' - 1030 Pacific Avenue @ McPhillips Street. (Downtown / North End) Opened 2010 :Medic 94 :Medic 96 :Medic 97 :Medic 98 :Medic 99 :Bariatric Unit :EPIC1 Assignment Unknown :2020 E-One Cyclone HP 100 platform (SO#142539) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) (Ex-Engine 101) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) (Ex-Engine 4) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) (SN#M423) :2008 Ford F-550 / Green Acres mini-pumper (250/300/10) (SN#08111860) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) (SN#133938) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) (SN#133935) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) (SN#133940) :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1250/800/30F) (SN#A150) :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1250/800/30F) (SN#A149) :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1250/800/30F) :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1250/800/30F) :2006 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/400/100') :2005 E-One Typhoon / Superior pumper (1250/800/30F) (SN#128386) (SN#SE 3572) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (2000/300/95' platform) (SN#123170) (SN#SE 2645) :2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior pumper (1050/800/30F) (SN#124067) (SN#SE 2657) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50/ A foam) (SN#M6700) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50/ A foam) (SN#M6701) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6702) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50/ A foam) (SN#M6703) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50/ A foam) (SN#M6704) :2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior pumper (1050/800/30F) (SN#124069) (SN#SE 2659) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1750/420/100') (SN#123021) (SN#SE 2590) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1500/400/100') (SN#121713) (SN#SE 2567) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1050/400/75') (SN#121451) (SE#SE 2588) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1750/400/75') (SN#121450) (SE#SE 2587) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1750/400/75') (SN#123017) (SN#SE 2591) :2001 Ford F-550 4x4 / Superior mini-pumper (CAFS/200/15) (SN#SE 2615) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/40F) (SN#M5991) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1750/400/50F) (SN#M5988) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1750/400/50F) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1750/400/50F) :1995 Ford F / Grainmaster/FD Shops CAFS (CAFS/400/40F) :1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue :1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue :1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue On Order *2019 Ford F-550 / Acres wildland *2019 Ford F-550 / Acres wildland *2020 International / SVI hazmat truck *2020 Pierce pumper *2020 Pierce rescue *2020 Pierce rescue Retired Apparatus :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5206) :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5207) :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5208) :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5209) :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5210) :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5211) :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5212) :1993 Duplex / Fort Garry / LTI aerial (-/-/100') :1993 Ford E-350 command :1993 Ford E-350 command :1991 International S / Advance fuel tender (285 gal. gas/1300 gal. diesel) (SN#45117-93) :1992 Spartan Diamond / Fort Garry heavy rescue :1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/400) (SN#8505) :1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/500) (SN#8502) :1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/500) :1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/500) :1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/400) :1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1050/400) (SN#M3962) :1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1050/400) :1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1050/400) :1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1050/400) (Sold to South East Whiteshell Fire Department) :1988 Kenworth / Fort Garry/Bronto tower (-/-/115') :1988 Duplex D450T / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1988 GMC / Dependable water rescue :1987 GMC / Dependable hazmat :1986 KME / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400) (SN#SS3341-2) :1986 KME / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400) (SN#SS3341-1) :1986 Ford C / FD-built tanker (250/2500) :1986 GMC / PK Welding rescue :1984 King CM1 aerial (-/-/100') (SN#840011) :1984 GMC Transit bus command :1983 Western Star / King pumper (1750/400) (SN#820056) (Ex-P411) (Sold to Piney Rural Municipality Volunteer Fire Department (Manitoba)) :1983 White Xpeditor / King snorkel (-/-/85') (SN#820055) :1983 International CargoStar / King aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#820029) :1982 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/1200) :1982 International CargoStar / King pumper (1050/1200) (SN#820028) :1982 International CargoStar / King pumper (1050/1200) (SN#820027) :1981 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/1200) :1980 Duplex / Pierreville ladder platform (-/-/100' LTI) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) :1979 International / FD-built air supply truck :1978 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#77039) :1977 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1977 Kenworth / King pumper (1050/400) :1976 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1970 Ford W-9000 / Elias pumper (1250/400) :1969 Thibault Custom aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#T69-112) :1969 Thibault Custom pumper (1050/500) :1969 International VCO / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :1967 Mack C pumper (1050/400) :1960 Mack C aerial (-/-/100') Future Plans *The 2020 Infrastructure Plan has identified 45 core city projects in need of attention, including 7 fire paramedic facilities. The facilities have been identified as follows: *Stations 9 and 15 to be merged into a new station - projected 2020/2021 *New additional station in Waverley West - projected 2020-2022 *Stations 19 and 36 to be merged into a new station - projected 2022 *Stations 4 and 30 to be merged into a new station - projected 2023 *Stations 1, 5, 31 to be merged into a new mega station - projected 2024 *Station 2 to be expanded (projected 2028) allowing the current Engine 3 to relocate to Station 2 which will become a double engine station. Water 3 will relocated to the new 4/30 station, while District 3 will relocate to the new 9/15 station. With these moves and changes the current Station 3 will be closed. *Station 8 to be relocated northeast of its current location to meet response time needs - projected 2029 *Station 13 to be relocated back to its original location on Pembina Highway - projected 2029 ****Plans subject to budget allocations**** External Links *Winnipeg Fire Paramedic Service *United Firefighters of Winnipeg (IAFF Local 867) Station Map Category:Manitoba Category:Manitoba departments operating Acres apparatus Category:Manitoba departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Manitoba departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Manitoba departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Manitoba departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of Dependable apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of PK Welding apparatus